


It's About Time

by SmolNLovely



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: Nora has had a nightmare and of course, she goes straight to her favorite Ninja to cuddle up and soothe her fears. Feelings come out...and a few other things as well.





	It's About Time

“Ren…?” Came the small voice in the darkness, causing Ren to open his eyes and see Nora standing in the doorway. 

“Hey...you alright?” He asked, seeing the look on her face. He knew that look, he knew it like he knew everything about her. She’d had a nightmare. 

“I uhm…” She started nervously before he shook his head and held up his blanket. 

“Come here.” He said softly, a small smile on his face. To which Nora nodded and closed the door behind her before coming over to the bed and slipping under the covers next to him. 

“Sorry...I didn’t want to wake you…” Nora said softly as she curled up against him, his arms easily slipped around her waist, pulling her close. 

“Shhh...don’t apologize. It’s alright…” He said softly, kissing her forehead. “Do you want to talk about it or do you want to try and get more sleep?” 

Nora relaxed a little and laid her head against his chest. “I don’t really think I want to do either.” She told him honestly. 

“Okay. Just relax.” He said, rubbing her back to help her do just that. 

Hearing her let out a sigh he smiled a little and held her a little tighter. “Thank you Ren.” She said softly. 

“Anytime, Nora.” He replied softly, kissing the top of her head again. The two hadn’t really said their feelings for each other out loud yet, but after everything that happened before they’d come to Mistral Ren was a little more open about showing his affection for her. The truth was he’d wanted to be with Nora for a long time, and as it turned out she felt the same. They both had just been too scared to ruin their friendship. 

“Hey Ren…” Nora asked softly, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Ren asked, looking down at her with a soft smile. 

“I-I was just...well wondering...what are we?” She asked, though the question terrified her. 

Ren’s eyes widened slightly before his face softened again. “Well...what do you want us to be?” He asked. 

Nora paused a moment before sighing. “Ren I’ve been...so in love with you since...for the longest time but I-“ But before she could continue he cut her off by cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his in a soft but passionate kiss. 

Of course it took her a moment to actually register what was happening but when she did she closed her eyes and kissed him back softly. After a moment he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you too, Nora. I have for awhile.” 

At his confession she smiled wide and practically jumped on him in one of her tackle hugs. He let out an “Oof” before chuckling and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

The two of them were giggling for a moment before Nora looked down at him and cupped his cheeks, kissing him happily and passionately. Ren kisses her back, still rubbing her back before quickly flipping the two of them over so that Nora was on her back, and he could hear her giggling through the kiss. 

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, nuzzling her neck after pulling away from the kiss. 

“Nothing...I’m just...so happy.” She said through giggles. 

“Me too.” He replied, kissing her neck softly. His hands moved from around her back to hold onto her hips as he moved from kissing her neck back to her lips. It started out soft and sweet but quickly turned into more. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and her lips parted, letting him pass. A little moan left the two of them and Ren found himself smiling against her lips. 

After a moment Ren pulled away to breath but was still smiling down at her. “Sorry...I’ve just been wanting to kiss you for so long, we can stop if you want.” He said softly, blushing a little. 

“Hey I’m not complaining.” Nora replied, her hands still on his cheeks. “Besides you’re not the only one who's been waiting.” She added, leaning up and kissing him once again. This time the kiss was instantly passionate and Nora moaned against his lips again, slipping her arms around his shoulders. Meanwhile, his hands moved over her sides before slipping a little ways up her shirt. 

“Nora…” He hummed happily, moving his lips down along her neck again. He knew they should probably stop now before things went a little too far but he couldn’t help himself. Ren may have been the quiet one of the two but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about things like this with her. 

“Ren...you keep doing that I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.” She teased gently. 

“Hmmm I know...me neither.” He replied, pushing her shirt up a little ways. Then he pulled away and looked at her seriously. “Nora really...if you want me to stop I will. We can stop and just go to sleep if you want.” 

At that Nora smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine right now...but I promise if I get uncomfortable I will tell you.” She said softly. “But...please don’t stop yet.” 

Ren nodded a little before leaning in to kiss her again, pushing her shirt up a little further. Then his lips moved to her neck again, but didn’t stay there for long as they moved from her shoulder to her collar bone, her shirt now pushed up to her breasts. He blushed a little and looked up at her. “C-can I?” He asked shyly. 

Nora smiled and nodded at him. “Mhmmm…” She said, blushing a little as well. He nodded and sat up a little bit, slipping her shirt off and over her head. He failed to realize she wasn’t wearing a bra, which made him blush more. 

“O-oh…” He said, looking away a little. Then he realized that she’d said it was okay and that he was being shy for no good reason. “You...you are gorgeous you know that?” He smiled, cupping her cheek before slipping his own shirt off and tossing it aside. Then he laid back over her and kissed her again, his hand moved along her side while the other cupped her cheek as they kissed. 

Nora could hardly believe this was happening. It was everything she ever wanted and dreamed. She had Ren, well she’s always had him, but now she had him. They were together together and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.  
“Ren…” She said softly, her hand moving to his chest. “I just...I don’t want to rush this...I mean I still want to do...well this now. But...you don’t have to move fast or anything like that. I just want to be here...with you, the rest is just...sort of an added bonus.” 

Ren looked down at her as she spoke, his hand moving over hers on his chest, his thumb rubbing her hand. “I understand completely.” He said softly, pressing his forehead against hers, pecking at her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nora replied, adjusting a little so that he could settle between her legs. His arms then wrapped fully around her waist, holding her against him as he kissed her again. 

After kissing for a bit longer, moaning against each other’s lips Ren slipped his hand from around her waist, still holding her close with the other arm, moving it down her stomach and playing with the waistband of her shorts. 

“This okay?” He asked, barely pulling away from her lips. All Nora did was nod in response before kissing him again. His hand then slipped into her shorts, moving between her legs and staying over her panties for now. He could feel Nora shiver beneath him and smirked a little. 

“O-oh Ren…” She moaned softly, squirming a bit beneath him. “Do you have...any idea...how long I’ve wanted this?” She asked, starting to sound a little breathless. 

“Hmm...probably about as long as I have…” He hummed, moving his lips to her neck again, wanting to actually hear her moan a little more. 

His fingers teased her folds gently, still wanting to take this slow and he loved hearing her little moans and whimpers. It sort of made him feel good that he could make her feel like this. After teasing her a little longer he slipped his hand into her panties to really touch her, causing her to let out a gasp followed by a moan. He was already growing hard at her little sounds. His fingers slid along her folds slowly, teasing her and wanting her to get a little wet. When he could feel her juices on his fingers he smirked, nipping at her neck. 

“Mmmm Nora…” He hummed against her ear, starting to tease her entrance. 

“R-Ren...please…” Nora moaned in return. At that he smirked and slipped his finger in a little ways, still wanting to just tease her. Though he could feel her hips almost buck into him in reaction. 

“Shh...relax Nora…” He replied softly, slipping his finger in a little more and gently moving it in and out of her. “Does that...feel alright?” 

“Mhmmm...please don’t stop…” Nora whimpered up at him. 

“Didn’t plan to…” He said softly, continuing to kiss her neck as he fingered her a little, his thumb moving to tease her clit for a little bit. Soon enough he couldn’t wait any longer. He moved his hand out of her panties and started to drag them down along with her shorts. “I want you, Nora.” He said softly, moving to kiss her lips lovingly. Soon he’d dragged the rest of her clothing off and she was completely bare beneath him. But he didn’t remove his own pants in turn. Instead he gripped her hips and kissed her passionately again before starting to move down her body. 

Nora’s green eyes opened to watch him live lower, her cheeks heating up slightly when she realized his goal. “R-Ren you don’t have to…” 

“I know...I want to…” He replied as he settled between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs. He’d never done this before but he was doing what felt right. Leaning in he gave a teasing lick to her folds, hearing her moan out in response. Taking that as a good sign he leaned in and licked at her a little eagerly, moaning at her taste. His eyes stayed up on her and his hands stayed on her thighs. Eventually his licks turned into him wrapping his lips around her clit as he kissed and licked at her lips, and he moans almost every time he tastes her. However, since it was their first time he didn’t want her getting too sensitive. So he eventually moved away and kissed back up her body until he’d found her lips again. 

As he kissed her for the millionth time that night he started to remove his pants and his boxers. Once they were gone he gripped her thighs and settled his hips between her legs again. “You ready?” He asked softly, kissing along her neck again. He needed her but if she wanted to stop now he wouldn’t keep going. 

“Uh-huh…” She practically whimpered to his relief. With a nod he gripped himself and rubbed his tip against her lips. 

“If you need me to stop…” He started. 

“I’ll tell you…” She finished, smiling up at him. At that he smiled and nodded. Then he slowly started to push inside her, letting out a moan as he did. 

“Dust Nora…” He groaned before capturing her lips in yet another passionate kiss. When he felt that he was all the way inside her she waited a moment before starting to move his hips slowly. He could feel her moaning against him and he was moaning back, still gripping her hips. Eventually he pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Y-you feel…amazing…” He groaned softly, his hand moving along her side lovingly. 

“S-So do you…” She moaned back. After keeping their pace slow for a little bit longer he sped up a little bit, still looking into her gorgeous eyes, kissing her lips here and there. Her moans were hushed but they were music to his ears as he moved his hand up to take hers, intertwining their fingers as he pressed them into bed. 

“Nora I love you…” He moaned, capturing her lips again. 

“I love you, Ren…” She answered back, kissing him slowly, her legs wrapping over his hips. Soon enough he could feel himself getting close to an orgasm, but her wanted her to cum before him. 

“N-Nora...I’m so close…” He mumbled, nipping at her lower lip and nuzzling her neck. 

“M-me too…” She replied, and he began to move his hips a little faster. As he moved his hips a bit faster she started to moan a little louder. Someone else was definitely going to hear them but she hardly cared. It wasn’t much longer until the two were moaning out as they came, Ren moved his arms around her waist and held her tightly, pushing into her as much as he could as he came. They moaned each other’s names until moaning turned to soft whispers and sweet, breathless kisses. 

Eventually they both came down from their little high and Ren pulled out of her, pulling her close and wrapping the blanket a little more around them. Nora turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest, sighing happily. 

“You’re my everything.” She told him softly as his arm wrapped around her waist and held her close, his fingers tracing little circles on the small of her back. 

“And you’re mine.” He promised softly, kissing her forehead. The two just laid there a little longer in complete bliss after what they’d just done. Soon enough they both fell asleep, happily curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
